The Lying Game
by snooky-9093
Summary: For the SSSW challenge. An early meeting between Hochstetter and Hogan ends in an unusual fashion. 2020 PBAs: Nominated for best short general, best entry for the short story speedwriting contest and best quote.


_The Lying Game_

_Just a short bit exploring one of Hogan and Hochstetter's first altercations. Hochstetter first appeared in Season two, after the former Gestapo commander was killed. (Yay! continuity!) And at this point, I don't believe Hogan has been there for very long, either. So they are both fairly new at this game._

"How did you get out of camp? Where did you get the explosives? Who are your local contacts?"

Hochstetter repeated these questions endlessly. The new head of the local Gestapo office, convinced that Hogan was not only the infamous Papa Bear, but that he was involved in every sabotage attack in the vicinity of Hammelburg, had experienced one too many chewing outs from Berlin. They wanted the saboteur caught. To make matters worse, there was also an escape route for downed fliers running from his jurisdiction to the coast. They wanted the conspirators caught as well. Hochstetter could count. He put two and two together and was convinced Hogan was in charge of ferrying fliers out of the area. How this was being done, he did not know, but he was determined to find out. His patience was thinned out beyond recognition, not that he had much patience, mind you. This last attack tipped him over the edge, and it was only Tuesday.

And here he was. In Klink's office interrogating one of the most prized prisoners in all of the Third Reich. Klink and the insufferable General Burkhalter believed Hogan was cowed. Hochstetter was convinced it was an act.

Hogan stared blankly back at Hochstetter. Fortunately Hogan was comfortable. He was seated in a chair next to Klink's desk. Klink, apoplectic as usual, paced around the office. "Major Hochstetter. This is a Luftwaffe matter," he reminded him-again.

Hochstetter growled at Klink, who instinctively stepped back, wringing his hands.

Again, I repeat. "How did you get out of camp? Where did you get the explosives? Who are your local contacts?

"Sorry, I only answer two questions at a time." Hogan blinked. He was tired and thirsty, but not broken. "My mistake. I answer three questions at a time. Name, rank and serial number. I believe you have all three." He yawned and turned his head so he could study the map of the camp hanging on the wall behind Klink's desk.

"Stand up."

Hogan looked up at Hochstetter. An odd position to be in, as the major was quite short. Hogan didn't hold the major's vertical challenges against him. He despised him because he was a tenacious, annoying, insufferable member of the Gestapo. And he was loud.

"Stand up!" Hochstetter repeated, this time in a louder voice.

"Major? I must insist..."

"Klink, I will take your prisoner to headquarters if you don't shut up! And by the time your precious Luftwaffe has something to say about it, Hogan will be broken."

Hogan, deciding to play along, stood. Hochstetter reached for the chair, picked it up and threw it across the room.

Klink jumped and then finally lost his temper. "Major Hochstetter, that is behavior unbecoming of an officer. I must protest."

Not listening to a word the Kommandant said, Hochstetter whipped out a pair of handcuffs and quickly placed them around the wrists of an astonished Hogan.

"Hey, wait one minute!" Hogan held out the cuffs in an attempt to get sympathy form his protector...Klink. He had to remain in camp. There was no telling what would happen if he ended up in Gestapo headquarters. This was a new scenario. His men were listening in on the coffeepot, and were most likely plotting on their own, but Hogan was determined not to get in a car with this crackpot.

"I had nothing to do with the sabotage. I was in camp the entire night. Just ask anyone," Hogan protested for the umpteenth time. He and his men were fairly new at this clandestine work, but he was becoming so proficient at lying, that even he was beginning to believe his made up tales and innocent denials. It was a necessary skill, he reminded himself, as he recalled telling stories when he was a youngster and getting into all sorts of trouble. Of course, his parents usually found out and he was punished accordingly. That memory did not make him feel better.

Klink was now on the phone, desperately trying to reach his superior, General Burkhalter.

"Ah General. We have a situation here...with Major Hochstetter and Colonel Hogan...Who is this Hochstetter? You remember, sir. The new man in charge of our local Gestapo office. Yes, I see. That's terrible. Well, let's face it, no day's perfect. That is indeed a problem. Frankly General, I thought it was a lousy neighborhood anyway," Klink gulped and went pale, as he realized what he had just uttered. "No, that is not the thing to say when you find out your superior officer's home was destroyed in a bombing raid. I apologize..."

Both Hogan and Hochstetter froze, listening in on Klink's end of the conversation. The two looked at one another, Hogan letting out a small grin, as he shook his head and shrugged. Hochstetter's face softened a bit. They were two competent officers; well at least Hochstetter thought he was competent; the jury was still out on what other people thought of the Gestapo major. They were two competent officers witnessing Klink in all his sycophantic glory.

"And then there was a rainstorm and mud destroyed what was left of your dining area, kitchen and study? I'm so sorry; Mother Nature's so powerful when she wants to be..."

Klink held the phone away from his ear. "Yes, I am an idiot. It was the Allied bombers who are at fault. Yes. General. Yes, of course you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. With your wife and sister?" Klink paled. "Yes, we will somehow manage."

Klink's hand began to shake, as the stunned but amused Colonel and Major listened to this end of the conversation. "Yes, Hogan is still here. But Major Hochstetter is about to take him away in handcuffs...I ...Yes, I will have both my quarters and the VIP quarters made ready for everyone. Goodbye, General. And Heil Hitler." Klink saluted the man on the other end of the phone line, hung up the receiver and collapsed in his chair.

Hochstetter was trying very hard to hold back laughter, an unusual feeling, as he never laughed. He hated Hogan because he was the enemy. He was positive that one way or another, the truth of Hogan's exploits would come out. But he also admired Hogan. He would not admit this admiration to anyone, but if Hogan was this lauded leader of the local Underground, the man was quite a formidable adversary. But Klink? This one bore watching.

Hochstetter removed Hogan's handcuffs. Hogan raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his wrists.

"I think you have enough trouble heading your way, Klink. Hogan is free, for now. But mind my words, I will find evidence of your exploits, Colonel Hogan. And I will see that there is a ring of steel around this camp. This is not over."

Klink just turned his eyes and looked at Hochstetter. "Have a good day, Major. Please see yourself out."

Hogan remained silent as he watched Hochstetter let out a bit of a growl before he stomped out of the office. The colonel could vaguely hear him mutter something about being a fly on the wall. He walked over towards the sideboard and picked up the chair Hochstetter had thrown. Taking it back to the desk, he placed it in front of the humidor, and then sat.

"I suppose when you've got it, you never really lose it, do you?"

"What do you mean, Hogan?"

"Your ability to distract and confuse the enemy; in this case this new loony Gestapo head. You played that so well, Kommandant."

"Played what? What did I do?"

"You are modest, aren't you? Well, you were acting so much like a bumbling brown-noser...but on purpose of course…that you manipulated General Burkhalter and that Hochstetter. Burkhalter's order to accept his family…nice touch. Hochstetter was definitely thrown by these events, and decided to leave and conduct his investigation another time. Yes, sir. May I?" Without waiting for an answer, Hogan opened the humidor and picked up a cigar. "Oh, and thank you for showing the Luftwaffe's true colors. Standing up for your authority and the protection of your prisoners. I do appreciate that."

"I did that?"

"Yes, sir." Hogan sighed inwardly. Hochstetter could create problems, and he would be careful when it came to dealings with the hot-tempered major in the future.

When it came to lying and manipulating, Hogan had honed and improved his skills. This was necessary when playing a dangerous game_. Yes, I suppose when you've got it, you never really lose it, do you?_ So far, Hogan's superiors found him to be a natural fit when it came to playing spy. He just hoped Hochstetter would fall as far as Klink had when it came to believing anything. And that the two Germans were not as smart as his parents.

_The End_

.


End file.
